Sue "Boomer" Jenkins
"Sometimes I feel like the whole world is moving past me and I'm just standing still." Sue 'Boomer' Jenkins is a main character and an inmate at Wentworth Prison, known as 'Boomer' or 'Booms' she stands up for her friends and befriends Maxine after several run ins. Boomer is used as muscle in the first few seasons but becomes more friendly in the later seasons. Boomer is shown several times wanting to get out of prison, but makes the ultimate sacrifice in season 7. Boomer is portrayed by Katrina Milosevic Time in Wentworth Boomer is usually called upon for her physical strength and even offers her services to others such as Bea or Franky but develops as a caring and compassionate character during Maxine's chemotherapy and biopsy; even going as far as to offering some of her breasts to Maxine for replacement. In Season 5, Boomer will be put in charge by inmate Sonia Stevens for her 'Green wall' project, and will take this responsibility as serious as possible, seeing in it the first chance in her life to realise something positive. After realising that Franky and Allie have an escape plan which involves the project, she tells Franky that she will report it to the guards, knowing that otherwise the 'Green wall' will be closed. Despite that, after being moved by compassion for her intimate friend, she will in the end help her escape. During season 6, Boomer moons in the middle of the war between Kaz and Sonia, and stuns everyone when she gets her ticket for welding, including Sonia. Is later set up by Drago when Drago places the stick she used to assault Cherry Li (this is before she met with Sonia's lawyer) in Boomer's cell. Boomer in the season 6 finale gets the news she has wanted to hear for years -- she gets news that the charges for Cherry Li's assault were dropped and her parole would be coming through. Season 7 While Boomer gets news again of her parole as a date has been set for her hearing, she has become Liz's shadow as Liz has deteriorated over the past months, she protects Liz out in the yard when Kylee holds Vera hostage and is there at the doomed wedding of Ray and Rita. In episode two Boomer is seen continuing helping Liz with her bucket list and ticks one thing off of it, The Tango. Boomer also has a session with Dr Miller. Boomer continues to help Liz make her bucket list items come true, organizes a male prostitute through Allie, and attempts to get Linda Miles to sign off on it, but at first refuses when she claims she didn't want to lose her job as she had just been promoted. Boomer and Ruby make jokes with newbie Narelle Stang and they talk about what happened with Stang's brother. Later Linda catches up to Boomer and Linda wants $200 for the sign off on Liz's visit, Boomer agrees but has to fundraise first. Boomer in episode 6 receives day release and meets up with her mother May Jenkins after a long time behind bars, the two have a very rocky relationship as Boomer tells May that she ruined her life and that May caused her Foetal Alcohol Syndrome, the two talk and go for ice-cream. But things go wrong when May steals tins of baby formula, Boomer spends the night in Frankston lockup before being sent back to the prison, where she tells her mother never to press the panic button, but she ignores her and does it anyway, but in the same moment Ruby collapses. Boomer in episode 7 discusses with Dr Miller her bad relationship with her mother and tells him it "sucks arse" as the two have never been able to get along even when she was a child. She also worries about Ruby and even asks Linda Miles for an update and offers to pay but Linda tells her that its fine and she will update them if there is news. In episode 10, promises to protect Liz in the laundry, and takes Marie hostage in an attempt for everyone to get out of the laundry but it fails. She releases Marie and Sean shoots May, to the horror of everyone in the laundry. Boomer and Liz help deliver Vera's baby, and is there when Liz suffers a stroke, which causes locked-in syndrome. Boomer makes good on Liz's final wish and smothers her with a pillow, killing her. Boomer is slotted and it is revealed she will be formally charged with manslaughter, giving up the one thing she fought for, freedom. Trivia * Boomer shows similar traits to Alice Jenkins (Lurch). They both have someone to help them think for them. * Whilst being an original character, Boomer shares similar traits to that of Margo Gaffney, both are known to have violent tempers and be prone to getting locked up in Solitary. *Boomer, Liz, Vera and Will are the only characters to appear in every episode. Appearances Category:Wentworth (2013) Characters Category:Antagonists Category:2013 Prisoners Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:2013 Arrivals Category:Prisoner Wentworth Characters Category:Heavy Category:Fight Club Category:Siege of Wentworth